


想要抹去的记忆

by WKGR



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving In Together, Smoking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WKGR/pseuds/WKGR
Summary: Jack·Banker的二十岁是在永无止境的伤害与安慰中度过的——从假证和汽车旅馆，直到那段如同梦魇般、永远无法从他心中抹去的关系。





	1. Chapter 1

凌晨四点。David打开他的公寓大门，迎接他的是电视所散发的昏暗亮光和极低音量的声响、以及屋内并不令人愉快的气味。沙发上盖着毛毯的人已经安稳地睡着了，垂在地上的右手仍然握着一个啤酒瓶。那人的周围简直是一片狼藉，咖啡桌上胡乱堆着吃剩的快餐和用过的纸巾，空瓶码成了一排，烟头和各种碎屑散落满地。

David沉默一阵，径直走向了里面的卧室，没有打扰这幅光景。

“Jack。……Jack。”

当太阳的光线已经照进窗内时，David呼唤着仍然在沙发上昏睡的人。

“嗯……Dave？”名叫Jack的那人终于缓慢地醒过来，伸出手揉了揉自己的额头，“早上好，Dave。”

“兄弟，现在已经是下午了。”掀开盖在他上身的毛毯，David才看见Jack身上的丝衬衫纽扣解开了大半，领口和胸前遍布着斑驳的污渍，而且他在里面没有穿打底衫。

“噢，那好吧。我得先去洗个澡。”Jack若无其事地起身，伸了个懒腰，抓着头发晃晃悠悠地走开，抛下了David与那脏乱的起居室。David不禁摇了摇头，但也不愿动手打扫由Jack制造的烂摊子，只是坐在沙发上查看起了手机里的消息。他的草案在脑海里从一个模糊的雏形逐渐变得具体了起来。

当Jack换上干净的衣服，看到眼前的景象并没有任何变化时，他愣了一下。David与他的手机分离开来，说道：“我说兄弟，这里也不是宾馆什么的，况且我还让你免费借宿。没有人会清理你的垃圾，你得自己来，明白吗？”

Jack发出一声抱怨的悲叹，但马上还是开始收拾了起来。他笨拙的手法仿佛作秀一般，不情不愿的动作显然是想让面前冷眼旁观的人对他伸出援手。然而，David依旧稳坐着，安静地注视着像这样发小孩子脾气的Jack。

意识到David不为所动，Jack似乎也终于发现了自己的可笑，放弃了他的表演。不过他看起来确实很不擅长打扫，连David都开始有些替他着急起来。

几天前，David让一直住在旅店的Jack搬进了他的公寓。他完全想象不出Jack的生活习惯能糟糕成这样，而Jack却好像对自己的行为感到理所当然。不过，这些都不是什么很严重的事情。

因为当David第一次遇见Jack时，他便知道了后者就是自己一直所寻找的那一个。

片刻过后，终于大致上清洁完毕的Jack朝仍在沙发上的David发话道：“嘿，我当然明白没有免费借宿这么好的事。所以你想让我帮你做点什么？首先我得说清楚了，你也知道我这人是怎样的，我可不会天天给你做家务的。”

就算他明明只是被逼着做了自己分内的事，David也懒得反驳这一点了：“我不需要你的帮忙……我只是在做个好心人。”

Jack皱眉：“别看扁我。我会做的事情可多了去了。”

David确实有想让他做的事，但还不是现在。他平静地看着Jack，说：“Jack，你经历了那么多坏事，不要让它们成天占据你的心神。先休息休息吧，等有一天你感觉好些了，我们再来谈这个。”

“……好吧。”Jack忽然间似乎有些沮丧，不过显然是放下了戒备，“谢谢你，Dave。”

“我和你在一起，兄弟。”David说。

-

那本来是一个与以往没有什么不同的夜晚。

在他常去的那家店内，他独自坐在吧台边，漫不经心地看着身前那已经是熟人的酒保为他忙活。现在时间还早，四周空空落落，音乐若有若无地萦绕在昏暗的气氛之中。

他听见脚步声从身后一步一步靠近，在与他之间隔着一个空位的地方，有人坐了下来。那是一个新的面孔。

“嘿，让我看看你们的菜单。”那人开口。

闻言，他不禁暗自发笑。他侧目打量起那个陌生人，毕竟，浅棕色的皮肤在这里并不常见。那人看起来相当年轻，标准身材，一身时尚休闲（smart casual）的打扮不仅看起来与这个街区的文化格格不入，也透露出其不寻常的经济实力。这看起来实在不像是无聊的家伙，他感到有些兴趣。

他拿起终于被摆了面前的玻璃杯，不动声色地观察着那人的举动。在犯了令人尴尬的错误后，那人似乎显现出了些许的不自在，但大体上仍然是一副镇定自若的样子。在从酒保那儿了解到店内的规矩之后，那人终于还是顺利地点了单。

“嗨，新来的。”他对着空闲下来的那人隔空喊话。

那人在抬头看向他时流露出的戒备让他感到有些不悦，但他还是得到了来自对方的回应：“是？”

“你看起来不是这里的人。我得告诉你，你可算找到了伊甸。”

“是那样吗？”那人侧过身，把一只胳膊搁在了桌面上，以一种浮夸的姿势靠着吧台。'我的天，这又算是哪门子的动作？'他心想。

“那可不。”酒保忍不住趁机插话。

“哈。那么让我看看，今晚究竟能不能在你们这儿寻到乐子。”那人的脸上浮现出自满的神情。

“在那之前，我可以先陪你玩玩。”他用眼神示意了一下周围冷清的环境。

“好啊。我是Alex。”

“Dave。”


	2. Chapter 2

又一杯直饮。

灼烧。Jack的视线越来越模糊，已经快要分辨不出自己在眼前所摆放的物品。那是David帮他带回来的烈酒。也许对于Jack的经验来说，它有点过头，但他已经开始喜欢上了这种感觉。

David总是能搞到好东西，不仅是饮料，药的品质也很高。他告诉Jack，只要钱到位，剩下的一切他都能办到。现在，Jack可以自个儿窝在David的公寓里，尽情享用这些便利。

这不像他，他不是那种会享受独处的人。曾经的他在每一个周五的夜晚，如果不是去俱乐部就会出现在派对上。然而，自从搬进David家的这几周来，他每一次都选择了待在屋子里。事实上他现在几乎都很少出门了，整天不是吃就是睡，无聊就看看电视什么的。他的头发因为缺少打理开始乱了起来，体重也在这短短时间之内涨了好几磅。

毕竟，他遭受到的打击太大了。发生在一个月前的事情让他人生中的一切似乎都开始变得不同。其实他明白自己必须尽快寻找到出路，但，还不是现在。年轻的他现在只能够暂时沉浸在挫折所带来的迷茫当中——通过酒精，与这所有一切。

幸好还有个David。

和David共处一室是比较轻松的。David不是每天都会回来，所以Jack也不总是得睡在沙发上；虽说需要自己做一些家务，但其实也没有想象中的那么麻烦，至于效果那另说。然而，让Jack真正想要留下的关键在于，David在他处于低谷时理解并支持他。

他想，他好像已经很久很久都没有交到像David一样真正关心他的朋友了，又或许他这辈子根本就从来没有过。他知道他的同伴们根本不喜欢他，大家都是表面关系，人与人之间只是相互利用罢了。虽然他确实感到David有所不同，但长久以来的认知让他仍然无法相信这份好意。他不太明白David究竟有什么企图，不过，他觉得自己一定有能力回报。

只是他一贯的钞能力开始有点吃紧了……也许Jack的理财课的确是没有学好，但他还不至于是那种一夜间就在舞厅把票子扔完的人。他已经很久没有赌过了。

他的状态太恍惚了，以至于都没有注意到此时房门已经被屋主打开。

“嘿，伙计。”

Jack呆滞了半晌，露出一个谜一般的笑容：“Dave……你今天回得真早。”

“我今天没什么事干。”David耸肩，径直落座在Jack旁侧。

Jack没有看他，只是自顾自地拿起了纸卷，但他晃晃悠悠的动作让卷烟都变得非常困难，一大半的碎末都撒在了边上。

“让我帮你吧。”David叹气。

“好吧。”Jack自暴自弃地把手里的东西摔在桌上。

片刻之后，当David以保姆级的手法将卷好的烟塞进Jack嘴里时，他的手指碰到了Jack的嘴唇，那手指有些冰冷，使后者条件反射般地一闪，烟也掉在了地上。

“哈哈哈。”Jack笑道，想要弯下腰去捡，但直接顺势也摔倒在地。他咒骂着翻了个滚。

“呃……你还好吗？”David清楚地目睹了这滑稽的一幕，赶紧跪在他身边查看情况。

“没事。”Jack紧闭着眼，摸索着拿到了那支烟，在入口之前又吩咐David，“火。”

David照做了。于是Jack就像这样躺在地上试图直接开吸，他看起来竟然挺惬意，甚至伸了个懒腰。但紧接着的咳嗽马上就出卖了他。

“你这样不得行。”David提醒道，搀扶着他坐起来。David的手散发出的凉意令Jack不禁有一丝发抖。

“我的天，这个真的有点东西。”Jack呛完，挣扎着眯起眼看了看自己手中捏着的烟卷。

“我说了这个是好货……”David拍了拍Jack的背，“要不你还是先在床上躺一会儿吧。”

“好耶！”Jack忽然间似乎很开心，一下子自己站了起来，大摇大摆地擅自走进了卧室。他重重地倒在那张双人床上，在身后垫上靠枕，熟练地打开了夜灯。烟雾在他的周围缭绕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这两章是半年前写的，不知道今后还会不会填坑。我有完整的梗概，但是具体剧情太难想了。


End file.
